Dance With Me
by irite
Summary: It starts like a bad joke; Loki and Tony meet in a bar. The way it ends, though, is on Loki's terms. Songfic for "I Love Rock N' Roll." AU. Oneshot. FrostIron. Collab with dysprositos.


**Lyrics are from Joan Jett & the Blackhearts, "I Love Rock N' Roll."**

**Collaboration with the wonderful dysprositos. Who also made the pic!**

**WARNING: It's explicit.**

* * *

Loki walks into the shitty, seedy bar. He's supposed to be meeting his brother there, but Loki's fifteen minutes late, and he doesn't see Thor anywhere.

Thor's usually easy to spot, standing head and shoulders over almost everyone else, with that ridiculous blond hair going everywhere.

But Thor's nowhere to be seen, and Loki is just about ready to head back out to his car to go to one of his preferred haunts when the jukebox starts playing a new song, the volume somehow amplified above anything Loki's ever heard a jukebox produce, and certainly louder than it had been moments before.

He turns towards the jukebox and sees a boy, maybe seventeen years old, straightening up from his crouch next to the wiring panel.

The boy starts to dance, and Loki's mesmerized.

_**I saw him dancin' there by the record machine **_

_**I knew he must a been about seventeen**_

The song is hard and fast. Heavy metal. It's not really a song one can dance to, but the boy doesn't seem to care.

_**The beat was goin' strong **_

_**Playin' my favorite song**_

That kind of attitude is infectious, and Loki finds himself winding through the other patrons, none of whom seem to mind the boy and his loud music.

_Probably the cheap shit they serve here_, Loki thinks._ That shit's deadly, at least to functioning brain cells. If these __'__peasants' had any to begin with._

The boy doesn't notice Loki's approach until Loki spins him around and pulls him into his chest.

_**An' I could tell it wouldn't be long **_

'_**Til he was with me, yeah me**_

"What's your name, kid?" The boy turns around to look at him, raising one eyebrow.

_**That don't matter, he said, **_

'_**cause it's all the same.**_

"Whatever." Loki doesn't need his name. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure. Why the hell not?"

_**And I could tell it wouldn't be long **_

'_**Til he was with me, yeah me**_

_Indeed_, Loki thinks, spinning the boy back around, back to his chest.

They dance for a few minutes, until Loki feels bold enough to lean forward and whisper in the boy's ear.

_**Can I take you home**_

_**where we can be alone?**_

The boy shrugs, one shoulder lifted in a 'why not,' so Loki grabs his hand and pulls him to the door.

_**Next we were movin' on **_

_**He was with me, yeah me**_

Singing, the boy follows.

_**I love rock n' roll **_

_**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby **_

_**I love rock n' roll **_

_**So come an' take your time an' dance with me**_

He doesn't shut up until Loki slaps a hand across his mouth. "Just get in the car and shut your mouth, kid."

The boy glares at Loki, but does what he's told. At least for approximately two minutes.

"Turn on the radio, will you?"

"Button's right there, kid, do it your own damn self."

The radio fills the silence in the car.

_**I love rock n' roll **_

_**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby **_

_**I love rock n' roll **_

_**So come an' take your time an' dance with me**_

After about ten minutes of the boy's music selections, Loki's pulling up his driveway.

"Come on. Nobody's home."

_**Put another dime in the jukebox, baby **_

The boy follows Loki up the side steps and into the kitchen. Once inside, Loki shuts and locks the door before snatching the boy's arm in a grip tight enough to hurt.

"Let's go, kid."

The boy tries to pull away, but it's not with his full strength.

Loki grins to himself.

_**Come an' take your time an' dance with me**_

He tugs the boy up the stairs and into his bedroom, where he shuts the door and shoves the boy up against it, leaning in to mouth at his neck.

Loki _doesn't_ kiss.

After a minute of neck-biting and grinding, the boy spins Loki around (_damn, he's __stronger than he looks_) and drops to his knees, reaching for Loki's belt buckle and fly.

He shoves them down to around Loki's knees and leans in, licking across Loki's lower belly, just above his cock.

Loki reaches down to shove the boy's head where he wants it, and the boy obliges, wrapping his lips around Loki's cock.

It's a pretty picture, and Loki manages to pull out his phone and immortalize it, unnoticed, before he's throwing his head back, trying not to come in five seconds like a teenager.

When he does come, it's faster than he would have liked, but the boy gives good head, so Loki's not about to complain.

He zips up his trousers, hardly sparing a second look for the panting boy at his feet.

_**Put another dime in the jukebox, baby**_

Feeling ignored, the boy stands up, getting in Loki's personal space, acting like he's going to go in for a kiss.

Loki doesn't kiss, period, and especially not after someone's just had a mouth full of semen.

So, he reaches out and undoes the boy's button fly, rolling his eyes when the boy can't see.

_**Come an' take your time an' dance with me**_

Economically, quickly, Loki gets the boy off.

Without another word, he hustles him back down to the car, pushing the still blissful boy into the passenger seat.

The drive back to the bar is short, and Loki all but shoves the boy out of the car when they get there.

"Later, Stark."

The boy's jaw drops, and he stutters, looking at Loki wide-eyed, "What? You know who I am? What the fuck, why the hell didn't you say something?"

Loki rolls his eyes. "Everyone with half a brain cell and an internet connection knows the wannabe rebel son of Howard Stark, kid. You're practically a celebrity. But don't worry; I won't tell daddy what happened if you don't. Although," he adds, pulling out his phone and opening the picture he took earlier. He shows it to the boy, finishing, "There's other people I can tell. The press, maybe." He winks, "I'll be in touch."

With a final smirk, he pulls away in a squeal of tires, leaving the boy standing, mouth agape, on the sidewalk.

_**I love rock n' roll **_

_**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby **_

_**I love rock n' roll **_

_**So come an' take your time an' dance with me**_

* * *

**So, what did y'all think? We love reviews...**


End file.
